


i'm the place you can come to (you're the place i can go to)

by lordkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkyun/pseuds/lordkyun
Summary: title taken from seventeen's home.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 15





	i'm the place you can come to (you're the place i can go to)

they're on their way back after a warm and cozy dinner at their favorite restaurant. it had been their second official date. they decided to not keep count their previous outings since they were 'just friends' at that time (although their friends did believe they had been acting like an old married couple for years and they should have just registered for their marriage immediately). 

so here they are. walking under the bright street lights, cheeks red from the cold, but hearts warm because of the one walking beside them, fingers tightly weaved together like the red string of fate.

changkyun had insisted on dropping minhyuk off. said he's a big boy now, and he can go home alone without minhyuk having to fuss over him. that he wants to try to be the gentleman who always makes sure his date comes home safely like the main characters on minhyuk's favorite drama do.

"thank you for tonight. and for bringing me home." it's weird. the sun's long set but when minhyuk smiles at changkyun, the world is suddenly so bright again leaving changkyun breathless. "call me when you get home safely, okay?"

"minhyuk hyung." changkyun calls, a teasing (but adorable and minhyuk just swoons).

"hmm?"

"minhyuk. lee minhyuk." changkyun pulls him for a hug. minhyuk can feel changkyun's warm breath next to his ear and a tingle went down his spine, in a good way.

"changkyun? is something wrong?"

a chuckle. "no, nothing's wrong. i just felt like calling you because you told me to."

**Author's Note:**

> because minhyuk is his home hahahaha get it? (i'm sorry)


End file.
